Recently, in order to share game experience on terminals such as smartphones among players, a large number of video data created by recording game screens during play have been uploaded on the Internet (see Patent Literatures 1 to 7). An environment for this purpose is being established, and many development tools for recording such video data are being provided.
Generally, video data generated by recording game screens during play are often called “play-videos.” In addition to such video data, there is also another type of video data, which is generated by capturing video of a player himself or herself together with the proceedings of a game. Generally, such video data is called “Let's Play.” Hereinafter, however, these types of video data, including “Let's Play,” will be collectively referred to as “play-videos.” That is, in this specification, “play-videos” are a broad concept meaning images representing the proceedings of a certain game.
Patent Document 1: Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,127
Patent Document 2: Specification of United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2012/0100910
Patent Document 3: Specification of United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2014/0094302
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-92991
Patent Document 5: Specification of United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2014/0156037
Patent Document 6: Specification of United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2014/0155171
Patent Document 7: Specification of United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2014/0228112